Talk:List of Let's Players
ATTN: People who want to be added to the list! This is a wiki. That means anyone can edit any page they want after registering a wikia account .' You do not have to ask someone to add you, just do it yourself. If you are new, add yourself to the New LPers page.' You can just go to the page you want to edit, click edit, and then click the link button (it looks like a chain link) to add yourself. If that doesn't work change the page mode from "Visual" to "Source" and use this code. YOURUSERNAME If you still do not understand or need more information about linking your page read the official guide. Hope this helps (please do not aks me to add you) - Karma 12 (talk) 01:00, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Subscriber Rule I'm thinking that there should be a rule that a channel cannot be listed until they have 50 or more subscribers. Long answer-This list is for collecting the names and channels of anyone and everyone that makes let's plays. Regardless of quality or popularity. As for my personal opinion, I think that a 50 subscriber minimum is a totally arbitrary choice. Why not make it 100? Or 200? Or 1000? (Other than the fact that you don't have that many and it would keep you off the list) If you want to make such a major change you need to have a reason that makes sense, is thought out, and is best for the wiki. Short Answer-Give me a convincing argument as to why it makes sense. Until you do the answer is no. Also please sign your posts when you're on talk pages. Inutsu (talk) 19:51, September 16, 2014 (UTC) SA If you really wanna get your lp out there, go here and post it! The olny downside is that you have to pay 10 bucks to post, but you'll get TONS of exposure! 23:53, October 7, 2012 (UTC)pikachu433 Question A lot of people still keep the table organized by subscriber count. While this is a good thing to do, it's to the point that I wonder: Can everybody see the button to press that allows the values to be sorted from highest to lowest/lowest to highest? If anybody cannot see this button, please let me know. '' JamesHeart'' 21:37, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Newbie LPers There are so many people on this list with like 5 subscribers. I think we should make a separate page for them and only have notable subscribers listed on the main list. Half of these people starting out may not even be that good or stay active, so let's initate some sort of quality control or at the very least organization, otherwise I feel the page lacks any real use if it's just for selfless promotion. Karma 12 (talk) 08:19, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Other past messages Hey, what about Retsupurae? I know that that's a touchy subject most likely, but I have all the info needed to add them to the list. http://www.youtube.com/user/retsupurae Those two can be mean, but hey, they have been right in aspects such as this. And they do do Let's Plays, but they refer to them as wrongupuraes. The Retsupurae page was deleted because "We hate them"? And yet Pewdiepie has a section saying "Loud and comical, his LPs aim to entertain." I feel like there's favoritism here. Most likely because whoever deleted their page felt that even informing people of them is supporting them. Year, just a hint of favoritism. This is a wiki, which serves the purpose to inform, not to advertise your favorites. Deleting a page because they insulted you is the exact opposite of helping the wiki Beingchivalrous (talk) 22:34, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :See Retsupurae's talk page. '' JamesHeart'' 05:59, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Just a comment that listing by youtube subs is not excatly the best method, several great LP groups only use youtube as a backup source or only post there after their own sites go down such as the freelance astronauts, tipping 40s or Chip and Ironicus. Just a thought that some LP groups dont use youtube as a main source so have very low subs on there but are still of very high quality such as the three groups I listed. Shouldn't the List be by the number of videos to make it more fair? I mean if you put loads of people who have over a million Subscribers and 500 alright videos at the top of the list, people will assume they're the best there is and watch and Subscribe to them. Yet people with thousands of great videos and only 100 Subscribers are at the bottom! So why don't we make it so it's by the number of videos, not Subscribers. Famous Let's Players who only play Minecraft and have very few videos are getting more and more Subscribers because of this king of thing! It's not fair at all to others! It's needs to change! And I won't stop moaning until it does! Microbat (talk) 21:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC)MicrobatMicrobat (talk) 21:21, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Hm... wondering whether Let's Players should be given their own wiki pages soon since this list is getting a little long and tough to navigate. Although some measure of their significance might need to be used so that the wiki doesn't get 3000 entries of LPers with a couple of half assed videos and no subscribers. :/ Kowbrainz 01:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Everyone should have a free right to chance the list as they will. You should be able to add yourselves. - The Bastard Where is PewDiePie? Is he just too well-known to even bother wtih placing him on this page? 21:33, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :He has his own page, PewDiePie. ⇒SWATJester Shoot Blues, Tell VileRat! 09:24, December 1, 2014 (UTC) 'Please help I think I made a mistake editing!' I think I might have messed up, I am having trouble with the editor running really slow and I added my channel but then I saw once it was finished that the boxes were not there and I was wondering can anyone please help me so that my data gets in the right format, it's something wrong and I am not very familiar with the editor or the layout. If you could please fix this for me I would be very grateful to you if you have any questions for me please Email me at ps85Gaming@gmail.com 21:14, June 13, 2016 (UTC)Elijah Should EthGoesBoom be added? He is a YouTube let's player but I haven't mentioned him until now because of the games he has done. I don't know if adding him here would be a good idea. What do you think? Should his name and list of LPs be added here? :\ Ranger-X, who is struggling with depression 00:48, July 16, 2018 (UTC)